Nothing is Ever Easy
by Renegade Moon
Summary: After his parents are killed by Voldemort, Draco must change his identity. That means a new appearance, a new name, a new life... and a new friend. But what happens when this friend used to be your enemy? Will they be more than friends? Draco/Hermione fic
1. Prologue

**Nothing is Ever Easy**

**Author: Renegade Moon**

**Rating: PG for now, but will probably go up in later chapters.**

**Summary: Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy are killed by the Dark Lord. But Draco is in danger too, Voldemort has vowed to kill every Malfoy so that he would be the one and only Slytherin heir. Draco has to change his identity, and that means a new appearence, a new name, a new life. Things will be hard for him. But then again, nothing is ever easy.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling, except the plot.**

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I must warn you, this will be a Draco/Hermione story, so if you don't like that don't read. That's my first fic on ff.net other than songfics so tell me if it sucks! lol. Anyway, hope you'll like it, cause I try to make it as original and different from other stories as possible. If another fic has more or less the same plot it's purely coincidencial. Also, forgive any grammar or spelling mistakes, SpellCheck doesn't seem to want to cooperate... lol :)**

And if you want me to email you when I update just leave a review or email me there with your email adress: renegade_soul@hotmail.com

Ok, on with the fic, and review!!

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

_Plop_

Cold swept over the tall man as he stepped further into the dark, ancient cave, making him shiver. He covered himself tighter in his black woolen cloak and lighted his wand with a soft "Lumos".

_Plop, Plop_

Icy drops were falling from the stalactites above his head and into puddles of water on the ground with a small _plop that amplificated as it resonnated. He followed a sort of small tunnel and after a few moments stepped into a larger cave. The air wasn't as damp as in the tunnel and other caves, and it was warmer, too. The man sensed the presence of magic here and concluded it must have been bewitched to be drier and more habitable than the rest of the caves. He held his wand in front of him and examined his sourroundings. There was very old and dusted wooden furniture and a fireplace in a corner. How the fireplace could work in an underground place such as this was a mistery to him, but the air was so full of magic that it wasn't really a wonder. He smiled a little as he noticed a  forest green carpet on the floor where an armchair and a bed lay near the fireplace to his left. On his right was a large wooden desk and a white marble statue._

His smile grew wider as he saw the statue, which was about as tall as he, and he walked towards it_. The statue represented a young woman with dragon wings and a dragon tail. Her wavy hair fell to her tighs and a long snake was coiled up around her hips and waist with its head resting in her open hand. The snake was flickering his tongue and his eyes were made of tiny glass beads, which made it look like it was glairing at the man and watching his every move. The woman was naked and her womanhood was concealed by the snake's body. The man touched the woman's cheek. Her face was beautiful and a faint smile was on her lips, yet her eyes showed nothing but sorrow and pain as she was looking down as the snake's head inher left hand.___

_My Master was right, as always, he thought as he pulled his hand away. __This is the secret office of the great wizard Salazar Slytherin. He turned to the desk to his right and began searching for something worth bringing back to his master. He was his master's most trusted servant, and he knew that if he came back empty-handed he would lose that trust and respect._

As he was searching through quills and bottles of ink, he spotted an old manuscript under a pile of parchments. He grabbed it and carefully wiped the dust on the leather cover.

**_History of the Hogwarts Founders and Untold Truths_****__**

**_by Salazar Slytherin._**

Frowning, the man opened the manuscript and was disappointed to see only a few pages had been written in it. Obviously, Salazar Slytherin hadn't lived long enough to finish it. Flipping through the seven pages Salazar had written, he found nothing of interest until something caught his eyes.

_"This manuscript written by my hands contains truths that mustn't be discovered by anyone but the true heirs of the Hogwarts fouders, for they are truths that will enable them to inherit the secret magical abilities of the Founders."_

He looked up abruptly from the book as his mouth curled up into a grin and there a malicious twinkle appeared in his eyes. Secret powers? The Hogwarts Founders, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw had special magical powers? And the little information this book held was enough indication on how the heirs could inherit the secret powers... His Master would be pleased. And he would be proud of his servant. This would be perfect.

But little did Lucius Malfoy know, when he brought the ancient manuscript to Voldemort, that he had condemned his family and himself to death. For the Malfoys were the true heirs of the great Salazar Slytherin, and should something happen to them, the inheritance would go to the Riddles. And Tom Marvolo Riddle, or as he was called, Voldemort, couldn't miss such an oportunity. The Hogwarts Founders had special powers, that would be passed on to him as soon as all the Malfoys were gone. With those powers he would be superior to any other living wizard, including Dumbledore, and as long as none of the other heirs knew about these powers, he was sure to win.

With the parents already dead, he only needed to kill Draco now.

~to be continued~

**a/n: so what do you think? It's not the end yet, don't worry. I'll try to get next chapter out ASAP, but with school and all... But I'll try to be quick for you! *grins* Please review and tell me if you like it. Flames accepted, as long as they're at least constructive, k? ok. review then. :)__**


	2. A New Life

**Nothing is Ever Easy**

**Author: Renegade Moon**

**Rating: PG for now, but will probably go up in later chapters.**

**Summary: Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy are killed by the Dark Lord. But Draco is in danger too, Voldemort has vowed to kill every Malfoy so that he would be the one and only Slytherin heir. Draco has to change his identity, and that means a new appearance, a new name, a new life. Things will be hard for him. But then again, nothing is ever easy.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling, except the plot.**

**Author's Note: Hey all! See, it didn't take me too long to get this chap out! Anyway, I'm not sure I'll continue this story, but if you guys like it I will. If you want me to email you when I update tell me! And review, please! I love reviews. Even flames, if they're constructive. And feel free to email me at: renegade_soul@hotmail.com**

**Thank You : **Sarah-Anna, DiOsA4u (your story's really good ! I like it !), and Slytherin-Undercover (Your fic is great too !!). Thank you, thank you !!****

Ok, here's the 2nd chappy!!

**Chapter 2 : A New Life**

"Do you have any relatives who could take care of you?"

Draco Malfoy's voice was barely more than a whisper as he answered Dubledore's question. "No."

He had hesitated going to Dumbledore when he learned Voldemort was after him. His father had sent him a letter saying he must hide, because the Dark Lord intented to kill him, but Lucius hadn't mentioned anything about why exactly Voldemort wanted Draco dead. And soon after Draco had recieved the letter, he had learned his parents were dead. Voldemort had killed them. Then, as much as he hated the man, Dumbledore was his only hope.

"Or maybe a neighbor, a good friend your parents trusted?" Dumbledore asked hopefully.

"No," Draco repeated more clearly this time, frustrated.

"Are you sure you have no living relatives?" The Headmaster said, looking concerned.

"NO!" Draco yelled, standing. "I have no one! NO ONE! I'm alone! My parents are dead and Voldemort's after me for some unknown reason, and I'm all alone!"

Tears were threatening to pour out, but Draco bit his lip, trying to keep them inside. He was furious, and he had wanted to say these words for days now. He calmed down and sat back in his seat in Dumbledore's office.

The Headmaster walked to him and put a gentle hand on Draco's shoulder, but Draco shot to his feet again and pulled Dumbledore's hand away. "I don't need your pity," he snapped and turned his back to Dumbledore to look out the window. He wasn't really seeing the beautiful gardens and the late afternoon sun reflected on the shimmering lake, though. He was thinking of his parents again.

He knew his parents hadn't really love him as he would have wished them to. No matter what he did, it never semed to be enough to earn their love. But still, they were his parents. They had taught him to talk, to walk, to live. They had taught him to be who he was, and he wouldn't have such good marks at Hogwarts if it wasn't for them. Wether he liked it or not, he was their son, the result of their love, and he owed them everything he knew. But now, they were gone, and inside him opposite feelings were mixed. He missed them, but at the same time he felt relieved. Free. He wouldn't have to prove himself to anyone or fight to earn love and respect anymore.

Dumbledore sighed. "Well, the only place you would be safe then is Hogwarts."

Draco whirled around to face him. "Hogwarts? Hogwarts is far from the safest place for me right now! I know many sons and daughters of Death Eaters who would be only too glad to tell Voldemort I'm here. Voldemort has managed to get into Hogwarts before, it wouldn't bother him to do it one more time to get me!"

"I know that, Mr Malfoy. But that's not exactly what I had in mind." Dumbledore said with the familiar twinkle in his eyes.

"What di you mean?" Draco said, getting suspicious.

"Well, it's only end of october, and you need to finish your fifth year at Hogwarts. It's a rather important year, you know, and—"

"Yeah, so?" Draco interrupted impatiently. He didn't care this was the headmaster. He didn't care he owned Dumbledore a little more respect. All he cared about right now was to stay alive.

"Voldemort won't try to kill you if you're still dead..." Dumbledore said, smiling mischeviously.

Draco stared at him. "What? But..." Dumbledore arched an eyebrow, and suddenly Draco's face lit up. "I get it!" he exclaimed. "I'll fake my own death!" The headmaster nodded and Draco smiled brightly. He hated to admit it, but this man was a genious.

"We'll find a way to make everyone think you're dead, and then we'll just change your appearance and you can take a new identity. So do you accept this offer?"

"Of course I do!"

********************

When Harry, Ron and Hermione sat at their usual table in Potions, Hermione looked around, confused. She had the strange feeling that something wasn't right, that something was missing. But then the lesson started, and she was concentrating making her sneezing potion correctly and at the same time helping Neville with his that she soon forgot about the feeling.

"Hermione, you shouldn't keep helping him, Snape will deduct points from Gryffindor again" whispered Ron while Neville was chopping his borgak roots.

"Huh? What?" Hermione said without looking up, putting her dragon scales into her potion while dropping scalamander hearts in Neville's.

"Hermione! You'll ruin your potion if you try to make both yours and Neville's!" Harry said.

"Oh, come on, he needs help, so I'm helping him, that's all," she replied.

"Miss Granger!" Snape roared, and Hermione started, accidently dropping frog legs in her potion instead of Neville's. "I thought I told you NOT TO HELP that insufferable Longbottom! Ten points from Gryffindor!"

Then a strange noise coming from Hermione's potion was heard, and it started making bubles and turning purple instead of green. Snape walked towards her potion to see what was happening and yelled, "Why did you put an extra pair of frog legs in your potion! I told you it would ruin the potion to put more than one pair in! Twenty points from Gryffindor!"

Turning bright red, Hermione kept her head down, expecting to hear snikkers or a familiar drawl taunting her. It didn't come, though, and she began to have the strange feeling again. She looked up and noticed Malfoy wasn't ther. That was what she had felt was missing!

She turned to Ron and Harry. "Hey, Malfoy's not here today!"

They stared at her, then glanced at each other and burst into laughing.

"What?" she asked, embarassed.

"We told you he wasn't there at the beginning of the lesson, and you answered "Yeah, good", not even looking up," Ron said, still giggling.

"Yeah, well, that's not funny!" She turned back to her cauldron to start her sneezing potion all over again. _I wonder where Malfoy is, she thought._

********************

An hour later, Draco was standing in the infirmary with Dumbledore and Madam Pomrey. Draco held a small glass bottle in his rght hand, still hesitating.

"I still don't think it's a good idea, Albus," Madam Pomrey scowled, staring at Draco.

"Well, it's your choice, Draco. You don't have to do this..." Dumbledore said.

Draco smirked. "Of course I do! I don't really want to be killed!" He looked down at the potion in his hand that was supposed to change his appearance. Despite what he'd just said, he still wasn't sure. Snape had made this potion for him, but he had said it would hurt. And it took a week for the changes to be completed.

"But still," Madam Pomfrey said, "It's dangerous. This potion is too powerful and the pain will be too intense for him. He could... _die. And the changes will be permanant, he won't be able to change again..."_

Draco looked up at her sharply. "If I don't do it I'll die anyway. I have no choice," he said, trying to convince himself as well.

It wasn't realy the pain that bothered him. What made him hesitated was the fact that it was definitive... He wouldn't be able to change back to his usual appearance when it was over. Suddenly, he wondered what house he would be in.

"Professor," he asked Dumbledore. "I'll still be in Slytherin, right?"

"Well, I'm sorry, Draco, but it would be too obvious if you were in Slytherin. They know you better than any other house and they might recognize you. However, you can chose which house you want to be in, apart from Slytherin."

Draco's heart sank, and he stared back down at the potion in his hand. He couldn't become a Ravenclaw. All bookworms, there. And definitely not Huflepuff, they were all clumsy and stupid. But he couldn't be a Gryffindor, he couldn't stand a day in Gryffindor. They were all know-it-all mudblood lovers, and wit Potter too... No, he couldn't. Yet... Gryffindors were his enemies, and for that very reason it would be the safest place.

"I'll be a Gryffindor," Draco announced, determined. He knew his three years left at Hogwarts would be unbearable in Gryffindor, but at least he would be safe. Seeing the look of complete shock on both Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey's faces, he almost smiled. But did not.

Instead, he looked up at Dumbledore, his eyes glistening, and drank the potion in one big gulp.

The pain that overtook him the instant he swallowed the liquid down wasn't like anything he had felt before. He felt like his skin was on fire and his bones were melting. His muscles seemed to be freezing, inside burning flesh. He couldn't see or hear anything, he couldn't even think. His brain felt like it would explode. He felt something warm and sweet running down his throat and hands carry him, then everything went black.

**A/N: Did you like it? Please review!!!**


	3. Officially Dead

**Nothing is Ever Easy**

**Author: Renegade Moon**

**Rating: RATING HAS CHANGED TO PG-13**

**Summary: Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy are killed by the Dark Lord. But Draco is in danger too, Voldemort has vowed to kill every Malfoy so that he would be the one and only Slytherin heir. Draco has to change his identity, and that means a new appearance, a new name, a new life. Things will be hard for him. But then again, nothing is ever easy.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling, except the plot.**

**Author's Note: First of all, I am very, very, VERY sorry! I know I haven't updated for a long time, but school has started a few weeks agoo and all I seemed to be able to do was eat, sleep and work. SORRY!!!**

And I must warn you, rating for this story has changed from PG to PG-13. I'm sorry for all of you under 13, but the dreams (or should I say nightmares) that Draco's having after drinking the potion are a little violent... Sorry! Couldn't help it! And I made an effort, could have been R... By the way, for all of you who'd like to know, I'm planning on writing a very dark HP fic that WILL for sure be rated R. With much angst. But not for now, though, "Nothing is Ever Easy" already takes much of my time. ^_^

Anyway, thanks a lot for all your reviews! I definitely didn't expect so many reviews for only two chapters. Here's the third chappy, and I hope you'll like my story as much as I love writing it!!

**Chapter 3 : Officially Dead**

_Blind. He had gone blind, that must be it. He couldn't see anything, wherever he looked he saw only white. Bright, very bright white. He wished it would go away, that the darkness would come, but it didn't. He tried to close his eyes, hoping his eyelids would provide him some protection against the brightness, but to no avail. He didn't even know wether his eyes were open or closed. He didn't know where he was, he didn't know who he was. He didn't know anything at all. His mind held not a single memory, instead it was all white. He was looking everywhere, his eyes frantically searching for something other than white, but there was none. He wished there was something, anything — an object, a person, a wall — anything that could have brought even the slightest bit of shadow, of blackness, but there was nothing. It was all empty._

_Desperate to escape the whiteness, he looked down at himself, expecting relief at the sight of the color of his skin, of his clothes, but all he saw was yet white. He began to panick. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take the brighteness surrounding him. In his mind, a single word was echoing repeatedly like a silent prayer: color... color... color... And his wish came true, color came. He hadn't been expecting this, though._

_He felt a warm and coppery taste in his mouth. He coughed, and bright red drops appeared in front of him. Blood. His blood. He coughed again, and again, and again. Soon there was a lot of red in front of him. The blood stain had a strange shape, but he couldn't see what it represented. He coughed one more time, and the stain had a new shape now, one he recognized easily. I was a snake, tauntingly flickering its tongue at him._

Draco woke with a start, covered in sweat. He instantly wished he would fall back to sleep, though, for now the excrutiating pain was back. The word "unbearable" didn't even come close to the correct description of the pain. His vision was blurry, but he manage to make out a figure bent over him and realized that this person was trying to keep him down on the bed. For a second, he wondered why he was being held onto the bed, then he realized that he was struggling to get up and kicking and punching the air in a desperate effort to break free.

He thought he heard voices and someone screaming loudly, and it took him some time to realize the cries were his own. He looked up to the person who was trying all his might to hold him to the bed, and the first thing he saw was... _white._

The memory of his nightmare came back to him in a rush and he was about to jump back from the white something in front of him, but before he could do anything a warm and sweet liquid was poured down his throat, and he fell back to sleep.

********************

Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat to quiet the curious or angry whispers of students wondering why dinner hadn't appeared in their plates yet. Silence fell instantly upon the Great Hall and all heads turned to the Headmaster.

"I suppose you are all wondering why your food isn't here yet," Dumbledore said slowly, and Harry noticed the usual twinkle in the old man's eyes was gone. "Well, I have something to tell you all which, in my opinion, — and I hope yours too — is more important than food right now."

Dumbledore paused as students were glancing at each other with worried looks on their faces. "Some of you would probably have noticed a student was missing today," he continued with a grim expression that was beginning to make students panic.

Dumbledore looked around the room for any reaction, and Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione, "Malfoy!"

"Exactly," Dubledore said, looking straight at Ron. "Mr Malfoy wasn't there today, and that is because he was killed."

Several students gasped, including Ron, Harry and Hermione. They were utterly shocked. True, they hated Malfoy and he had always been their worst enemy, but they had never wanted him _dead... Hating someone so bad you wanted him hurt was one thing, but death was a totally different matter! Death was... well, irreversible. It was serious. Draco Malfoy never had been the most appreciated person in school, he was in fact despised by many. Of course, nobody would be crying over him, but learning his death didn't bring smiles to their lips either._

At first there was complete silence in the room, then everyone began whispering to each other at the same time or asking Dumbledore the same questions, "Who? Why?"

A muffled sob was heard, and everyone turned to see Pansy Parkinson, her face buried in her hands, weeping. Dumbledore gave her a concerned look, motioned for the students to quiet down, and said, "Miss Parkinson, here," he gestured toward Pansy, "Was the one who found blood in Draco Malfoy's private prefect bedroom, along with traces of a fight. What I want you all to remember is that he has been killed by Voldemort." There were more gasps at hearing the name, but Dumbledore ignored them and continued. "And I want you to realize that, even though he might not have been greatly appreciated by many of you," he looked pointedly at Harry, "He was killed by a man — no, a monster — who doesn't care whether you're with him or against him. He would kill anyone without the single hesitation." He paused and, this time, looked at the Slytherins. "He would not think twice before killing even a very precious follower of his. I want you to always remember that."

He sat back into his chair in the perfect silence of the room, then food appeared suddenly in all of their plates, but no one said a thing. His last words had cast a chill over the Great Hall.

********************

Madam Pomfrey checked that the infirmary door was still locked and that the silencing charms she had cast on the whole room were still on. When she was assured that everything was ok, she went back to sit next to Draco's bed and sighed. Enchanted rope around his wrists and ankles tied him to the bed, but he was struggling so hard that the rope was cutting into his skin. She knew that the potion to change his appearance hurt even more than the Cruciatus curse, but at least it was effective: it was the fourth day since he had taken it, and she could already see some changes. His silky white-blond hair was thickening and turning darker and his eyes, though she only saw them for brief moments every time he awoke, were losing their silver-blue color and turning greenish. The tone of his skin was changing, too, he wasn't as pale anymore.

Madam Pomfrey didn't like Draco Malfoy much. How many times had he sent other students to her because he had jinxed them or made them spill dangerous potions in class? But seeing how much he was suffering, she decided it was a punishment far worse than he really deserved. After all, he had lost his parents, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named intended to kill him, an now he was going to spend the rest of his time at Hogwarts in Gryffindor, with his worst ennemies.

Everytime Draco awoke, Madam Pomfrey saw fear in his eyes. He would see her and panic, then he always managed to break the ropes and free himself. She knew that the pain lessened when he was asleep, so whenever he opened his eyes she gave him a sleeping potion. That potion numbed some of the pain, but gave nightmares. That was the price to pay.

 She looked down at Draco. His face was covered in sweat, he was moaning and breathing rapidly but irreguarly, tossing his head from side to side. He was constantly pulling on the rope tying him and she heard him mutter something in his sleep, and Madam Pomfrey sighed again.

Only three days left and he would be fine. "Hold on," she told him in barely more than a whisper.

********************

_Draco looked around, confused. He had no idea where he was. He was standing in the middle of a very crowded street that he didn't recognize. There were many people walking on this street, but they were all rushing past him as thought he wasn't there. He tried to move but realized that he couldn't, his legs were heavy and his arms were limp at his sides._

_He looked at the people walking on the street, and it took him some time to notice that they were all dressed in red. He frowned, and tried to talk to one of them, a tall blond man in his late thirties, but the man didn't respond. Draco started to yelle at them, but no one seemed to hear. Noone of them even looked like they were aware of his presence at all._

_Then he noticed something starnge. Something was wrong. He carefully observed the street, searching for whetever it was that bothered him, but didn't find anything. He looked around for a few moments, then it hit him: the people on the street were all walking in the same direction, straight forward, without a single glance back over their shoulder. They were all blond-haired men and women in their late thirties, all dressed in red, and—_

_Draco gasped. Something was coming his way. Something tall and black, coming from where all those people were heading to. Panicking, Draco struggled to move and run, but he was rooted to the spot. Soon, the tall dark figure was in fact a young man with black robes and a black cloak. At his belt their was a silver and gold sword, and on his chest was a drawing of a serpent being torn into pieces by a huge golden lion. The man's face was a blur and Draco couldn't see who it was._

_It was a beautiful sword in Draco's opinion. He had always wanted to have a sword like this one. In fact, he'd often pictured himself with the exact same sword as this one._

_The man stopped a few feet from Draco, and all the people in the street quickly steped back. As the man brandished the sword over his head, Draco held his breath. He knew what was coming, but there was nothing he could do to prevent it. He was totally helpless._

_The last thing Draco saw before the man brought his beautiful sword down was the picture of the golden lion killing the long serpent._

**a/n: I hope you liked this chapter. I know my chapters aren't very long, sorry!! Anyway, please review!! Again, I'm really sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. And to make up for this, I've updated 2 chappies today!! ^_^__**


	4. The New Gryffindor

**Nothing is Ever Easy**

**Author: Renegade Moon**

**Rating: RATING HAS CHANGED TO PG-13**

**Summary: Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy are killed by the Dark Lord. But Draco is in danger too, Voldemort has vowed to kill every Malfoy so that he would be the one and only Slytherin heir. Draco has to change his identity, and that means a new appearance, a new name, a new life. Things will be hard for him. But then again, nothing is ever easy.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling, except the plot.**

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Told ya I would update 2 chappies today!^_^! Will it be enough for you to forgive me for updating so late?? Please?? Pretty Please?? *looks up with puppy eyes* LOL.**

Anyway, I didn't put the thank yous in the last chap so here u are: Thank you Riverchic1998, Amy-Jennifer, DiOsA4u, Serena(beautiful name ! makes me think of a unicorn...), Arch-Scorpion( whoa ! cool nickname !), Nicole Christensen,  f0xyness39 (sorry, the way I « kiiled » Draco was not very original...), PsychoAngel (great name !! I didn't have time to read your stories yet but I promise I will !), Serpentina, okigurl, lydia, Elle-poohbear, Eriol's bear. Thank you all so much !!!

**Chapter 4 : The new Gryffindor**

****

_Alex White. Alex. White. Yeah, sounds ok. Draco White... yuck!!_

Draco was sitting on his bed at the infirmary, thinking about his knew name. Alex White. He liked it, though he liked Draco best.

He had awakened early that morning, and realized all the pain was gone. He hadn't known wether the suffering had really ended or if it would come again, then Madam Pomfrey had come into the room and gasped when she saw he was awake. She had told him he had been under the effects of the potion for an entire week, and had ewaminated him to see if he was all right. She had the handed him a piece of parchment with his new name written on it.

Now, sitting on the bed and watching Madam Pomfrey go about her business in the infirmary, he waited anxiously for Professor Dumbledore. Madam Pomfrey had refused to let him see himself in a mirror, saying Dumbledore wanted to be present when Draco discovered how much he had changed. He could already see himself if he looked down, but it wasn't the same. And he could hear his new voice too... It wasn't a drawling voice like it used to be.

"And my hair, how is my hair?" he asked hopefully as Madam Pomfrey walked past him to put some books back on a shelf.

She sighed heavily, exasperated. "I won't tell you!" she snapped.

Draco grinned. It was almost noon and he had tried all morning to get her to tell him something about his new appearance. So far, he hadn't managed to get anything from her, but by the tone of her voice he was confident she would soon give in.

"Please, you can tell me this one thing," he pleaded as he looked at her with puppy eyes. "Please? Just this little unimportant detail? The color of my hair? Pleaaaaaaaaaaaase?"

She stopped whatever she was doing, took a deep breath and let it out slowly with her eyes closed, as if trying to calm herself.

"I liked you best when you were sleeping and having your nightmares, even though you kicked me about a hundred times whenever you awoke..."

Draco didn't remember any of his nightmares, though Madam Pomfrey had told him he was having nightmares all the time. He didn't remember the times when he was awake either.

Suddenly, their was a knock on the infirmary door that made them both jump, and Dumbledore came in. Draco instantly shot to his feet, anxious to finally be able to look at himself.

Dumbledore smiled at Madam Pomfrey, and his smile widened when he saw Draco. There was a twinkle in the Headmaster's eyes. "Hi, Alex White. How do you feel? Are you ready to see your new self?"

Draco started when he heard his new name, which made Dumbledore chuckle. The headmaster conjured a full-length mirror, and Draco gasped.

********************

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table at lunch. It was Monday, and all the Gryffindor boys were still talking about the great Quidditch match they had won against the Hufflepuffs on saturday. Hermione wasn't listening to them though, she was getting tired of the boys' constant Quidditch talk. The girls, including Lavender and Parvati who were sitting on each side of her on the table, were talking about the new famous wizard rock band. Hermione had tried to take part in the conversation but had soon lost interest.

She looked towards the Slytherin table and saw Pansy Parkinson laghing happily with Crabbe and Goyle. _For someone who was weeping pathetically over Malfoy's death last week, she seems to have quickly recovered, Hermione thought. Hermione was sure Pansy had only been pretending when she had cried, because the day after Dumbledore had announced Malfoy's death to everyone, Pansy had been smiling and giggling as though nothing had happened._

There were also rumors that the Slytherins had known from the beginning that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named intended to kill Malfoy. Though Hermione usually thought rumors couldn't be taken seriously, this one she doubted it was only a rumor.

Suddenly, before the food had even appeared in their plates, the Great Hall doors opened and Professor McGonagall came in, followed by a tall, brown-haired boy Hermione had never seen before. _Coud it be a student? she thought. __He can't be a first year._

McGonagall stopped in the middle of the room and cleared her throat to silence the curious whispers of the students. "I am pleased to introduce you all to a new student, Alex White, who will come to study here at Hogwarts."

The proffesor glanced at the boy— Alex White —who was looking at the Slytherin table with a worried look on his face. Hermione guessed he was probably wishing he wouldn't end up with the Slytherins.

"Alex will be a fifth year student in Gryffindor— he has already tried on the Sorting Hat." She motioned for Alex to go and sit at the Gryffindor table, and added, "You may eat."

Food abruptly appeared at her words, and Alex came to sit at the only vacant seat at the Gryffindor table: next to Ron and across from Hermione. He didn't look at ease at all, in fact, Hermione realized, he looked like sitting here was the worst thing that could happen to him in the world.

"Hi!" Ron said cheerfully to Alex. "Welcome to Gryffindor, the best house in this wonderful magic school!"

Alex kept his head down, staring pointedly at his plate, and muttered "Hi." He didn't really look like he was shy or anything, though. Instead, he looked like he was trying his best to control himself.

"How come you didn't come here as a first year?" Hermione asked. "Didn't you recieve the letter from Hogwarts when you were eleven?"

Alex looked up at her, and she was startled by what she saw in his eyes: anger, and something else. Something very different, like he was concentrating. He took a deep breath, and said, "My parents were talented wizards, and they thought they could teach me magic themselves, so they refused to send me to Hogwarts. But they realized it would be best for me to study magic in a school, like everyone else. That's all."

He smiled, but Hermione thought it was a strange smile— a forced smile. He then returned to eating in silence, kindly answering questions from all the other Gryffindors at the table. Hermione didn't say anything, though. She observed him quietly, and saw his forest-green eyes glance towards the Slytherin table, then hastily looking back at his food, as if looking at them was forbidden.

********************

Draco lay awake in his bed in the Gryffindor Fifth Year dormitory, thinking of his first day as Alex White. It had been horrible. That Granger mudblood had been staring at him all day, and Potty and Weasel had kept trying to befriend him. Draco thought there was not a single person in the world who could understand how hard it had been for him to keep from taunting them or even punch them in the face. He hadn't been able to be himself all day, and he didn't know how long he would be able to keep on like this. He knew someday he would become sick of playing a role, and his anger will get free. But for now, he had to try his best to be Alex White. He wasn't Draco Malfoy anymore, Draco didn't exist. He was dead.

What had gotten into him? Why the hell did he choose Gryffindor? Now, as he thought about it, he couldn't imagine why he had choosen Gryffindor over Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Gryffindor was his enemy house. Potter was his enemy. What was he doing here, with all these mudblood-lovers and scar-head-Potty-lovers?

Why did he have to endure all this? Why did he have to pretend to be that Alex White? Why did he did his parents have to die? Why on earth did Voldemort want to kill him?

Voldemort. It all came down to him. It was all Voldemort's fault. Someday, Draco would avenge his parents. He would find a way to kill Voldemort. Even if it meant becoming a Gryffindor. Even if it meant stopping his remarks and insults. Even if it meant pretending to like mudbloods. Even if it meant being friends with Potter, Weasley and Granger.

**a/n: Whew! I've been working ALL DAY to get these two chapters! See what I would do for you dear readers? Now, reward me with a little review, pleaaaaaaaaase! I deserve a few reviews, don't I? lol ^_^ If you have any questions on the story or anything, you can tell me in a review or email me! I'll try to update as soon as I can, leave your email address if you want me to email you when I update.******


	5. SECRET identity?

**Nothing is Ever Easy**

**Author: Renegade Moon**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy are killed by the Dark Lord. But Draco is in danger too, Voldemort has vowed to kill every Malfoy so that he would be the one and only Slytherin heir. Draco has to change his identity, and that means a new appearance, a new name, a new life. Things will be hard for him. But then again, nothing is ever easy.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling, except the plot.**

**Author's Note: Hey guys!**** I'm soooo sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out... I'll try my best to get back to a normal rate, one chapter a week. I also want to thank you, I really apreciated your reviews and I'm glad people are reading this, and liking it too! Thank you all so much!!**

Thank you : max_220, alwayzluvxoxo, rei Tamashii, Gooey Gooey Coca Beans, Arial, atepogs (thanks twice, for your 2 reviews !!), The Slayer, f0xyness39, LadyNicole, Lena.

**Chapter 5: _SECRET identity??_**

It had been two months since Alex had arrived at Hogwarts, and Harry, Ron and Hermione were making their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. It was mid-December already, and it was getting cold outside. The trees had lost their leaves, and snow covered the Hogwarts grounds.

Harry glanced at Alex, who was walking beside them with his hands in his pockets, his head bowed. Harry couldn't explain what it was that bothered him, but he didn't quite trust Alex White. Something about him was familiar to Harry, though he couldn't get what it was. Alex hardly said anything to anyone, except to Harry, Ron or Hermione. Sometimes, he got a strange look in his eyes and looked about to say something, then thought better of it. He was always vague when talking about his family, and hardly looked anywhere except at the floor.

When he did look up, though, he looked at people straight in the eyes.

They entered the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table, and Alex sat next to Hermione. Harry had noticed that she, too, was acting strangely lately. She looked preoccupied with something, whatever it was. She kept trying to make Alex speak, asking him questions about him, his family, what he like to do or what kind of music he liked. And he always answered her, though when anyone else would ask him a question, they would only get a few words out of him. Hermione and Alex were becoming very good friends, and Harry couldn't help but feel a little jealous. The two had a lot in common: they were the top of the class, they both listened to the same kind of music, their favorite subject was arithmancy... And Harry knew that Ron was feeling the same, too, because when Hermione and Alex were having one of their very long conversations, he had a sad look in his eyes.

As they sat at the Gryffindor table, Harry saw Alex glance at the Slytherin table. No, he definitely didn't trust him.

********************

Later that day, Draco was sitting in the Gryffindor common room with Harry, Ron and Hermione. They had thursday afternoons off, and were trying to do their transfiguration homework.

"The Slytherins are unusually mean lately," Ron said, already tired of working on his transfiguration essay. "Looks like Malfoy's death didn't bother them at all."

At these words, Draco abruptly looked up from his own essay, but he instantly regretted his reaction when he saw that Hermione had noticed.

"It's strange, though. I would have expected them to... I don't know, be angry or want to avenge him," Harry said.

"But remember what Dumbledore said," Hermione said. "You-Know-Who would kill even his most trusted followers. He must have had a good reason for killing the whole Malfoy family."

"Well, no one really liked Malfoy anyway," Ron said with a shrug. "I mean, even the Slytherins don't miss him. If he hadn't been such a jerk all his life..."

Draco was fuming. He decided to get back to work, or at least act like he did, so that the others wouldn't notice. He was turning bright red with anger, he knew it, but he wished they wouldn't see.

"He was so annoying!" Ron continued. _He obviously hadn't noticed how furious Draco was. "We're better off without him. He just kept bullying us, that stupid git. And I bet he would have been You-Know-Who's most trusted death-eater, had he lived."_

Draco bit his lip to keep from yelling. Hard. He could feel a bitter, coppery taste in his mouth. As Ron was going on and on about all the times he had hated Draco and when he had made fun of him, Draco had to try all his might to keep from exploding. He had made a great effort in these two months in Gryffindor to befriend Harry, Ron and Hermione, to keep from taunting them or insulting them. He doubted anyone in the world could understand how he had felt. For the last two months he had swallowed back his anger, his hatred, and now everything was threatening to burst out of him all at once.

Draco was biting his bottom lip so hard that a drop of blood fell onto his transfiguration essay, but he didn't pay it any heed. Suddenly, he felt eyes on him. He didn't bother to look up, he knew who it was anyway. Hermione. She always seemed to notice when he was angry or frustrated, though she never said anything. And she was always the only one who noticed, too. Strangely, it was with Hermione he had the most in common. Trying to be nice to her had somehow brought him to know her better, and she was the only one he could speak with now, without being tempted to insult her. She was a great friend. She, of all people. A mudblood.

Draco shot to his feet. He coudn't take it anymore. His eyes still on the floor, trembling from head to foot, he muttered, "I'm going to the infirmary," and stormed out of the common room.

********************

That night, Hermione decided to go out for a walk. It had stopped raining a few hours ago, but it was very cold. She didn't care, though, she needed to be alone for awhile. Everyone was sleeping, so she sneaked out of the Gryffindor common room, then out of the castle.

She thought about what had happened that day. Before, she had only doubts. At first it were only details, something strange here, something familiar there. Now, her thoughts were confirmed. She was almost certain she was right. It all made sense: why he always seemed to know where the classrooms were, why he seemed to know the castle by heart, why he never talked about his family, why he always threw brief glances at the Slytherin table at lunch.

Hermione threw her woolen cloak over her shoulders as she reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It was very cold, but she was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't really notice. _It all made sense. These words were echoing through her mind as they had all day, from the moment she had seen the small drop of blood fall onto Alex's essay that afternoon__. Or should I say Draco Malfoy's essay, she thought with a humorless smile._

It all makes sense. It. All. Makes. Sense. This small sentence, such meaningless words that meant so much now. These simple words that she so wanted to scream at the top of her lungs.

But she wouldn't. She wouldn't, because she didn't want anyone to know. She wasn't stupid, she knew that if Malfoy had had to change his identity and fake his own death, it wasn't for the fun of becoming a Gryffindor. He must have good reason, and she would discover it.

She figured that was the reason why the Slytherins didn't look so sad about Malfoy's death. They must have known that he wasn't really dead. But what bothered her was Dumbledore: did he know, too, or had he been duped by Malfoy and the Slytherins? The second option seemed very improbable, Dumbledore wasn't feared by You-Know-Who himself for nothing.

Hermione decided she had to talk to him. She was angry at him, he had lied to her, lied to the entire world. She was beginning to like Alex, he was always so sweet and friendly and caring. She regarded him as one of her best friends, with Harry and Ron, but now, the thought that someone she thought was her friend was in fact her enemy made her want to throw up. And the thought that she was beginning to like him as a bit more than a friend was even worse...

********************

She walked for about an hour, then decided it was time to get back to the castle and ran back inside. But when she entered the Gryffindor common room, she saw someone sitting by the fire. It was Alex. She had to talk to him now, it was the perfect time.

"I know who you are," she said in a dangerous voice that surprised even herself. He started, then shot to his feet and whirled around. At his bewildered expression, Hermione folded her arms and repeated, more slowly this time, "I know who you are."

She was furious, and he knew it. She could tell by the look in his beautiful forest-green eyes that he was hesitating, probably, Hermione guessed, between pretending he didn't understand and telling the truth. Then he sighed and looked down at the floor, as he did whenever he didn't want to show his emotions. Hemrione was surprised at how well she seemed to know him, though they'd been friends for only two months. Alex—no, Malfoy— then looked up again, straight into Hermione's eyes. He looked terrified.

"Who knows?" he said urgently. "I mean, who knows, besides you? No one must know!"

She was shocked by how afraid he looked. It sounded like his own life depended on it. Then again, it probably did, but she was too angry at him to ask. "No one," she aswered, her tone menacing. "I'm the only one who knows, _Malfoy. But I could tell anyone, I could just scream it out loud in the middle of the Great Hall when everyone's here and there's nothing you could do to prevent it."_

"Hermione, you mustn't tell anyone, please—"

"Oh, so it's 'Hermione' now, is it?" she said sarcastically, cutting him off, anger rising inside her. "It's been a long time since I've heard the word 'mudblood'. But that's what I am, I'm nothing more than a filthy, unworthy, know-it-all mudblood. You said so yourself a little while ago, remember? That was when you were still _alive."_

"Hermione—" he began, but she cut him off again.

"Say it Malfoy. I want to hear you say it. Tell me how stupid I've been to believe your lies, tell me how proud of yourself you are, you've made us all believe you were dead! And you're right, I am stupid. Tell me what an idiot I have been to think you were my friend!"

He was staring at her without saying a word, so she continued, her voice trembling and tears in her eyes. "I hate you, Malfoy. I thought I had found a friend in Alex White, that boy who's so strange and only says more than three words when talking to me, that boy who looks at me straight in the eyes, who keeps staring at the floor when he's angry or afraid. But you're not worth my friendship Malfoy, friendship you wouldn't want from a mudblood anyway. You have no right to ask me not to say anything to anyone. If I want people to know, then people will know, and there's nothing you can do about it."

He waited until she had finished, then said in a flat voice. "You're right, there's nothing I can do about it. Go on and tell everyone if that's what you want. But there's one thing you should know: I'm not afraid of dying, I'm afraid of being killed. So if you want everyone to know, just tell me, so that I can kill myself before Voldemort kills me."

Hermione didn't say anything—she didn't know what to say. She would have expected him to yell at her, to threaten her, but all he did was answer calmly. Malfoy headed toward his dormitory, but as he walked past her, he stopped and put a hand on her shoulder and said, in that same flat tone, "Not all of it were lies." Then he walked away.

**a/n: That chapter was so hard to write! Anyway, I hope it doesn't suck... Review!!!**


	6. The Army

**Nothing is Ever Easy**

**Author: Renegade Moon**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy are killed by the Dark Lord. But Draco is in danger too, Voldemort has vowed to kill every Malfoy so that he would be the one and only Slytherin heir. Draco has to change his identity, and that means a new appearance, a new name, a new life. Things will be hard for him. But then again, nothing is ever easy.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling, except the plot.**

**Author's Note: Hey evryone! Here's chappie 6! I know there's not much Draco/Hermione stuff yet, but I'm getting there, don't worry. I just don't think it's right for them to fall in love too quickly, it would make them out of character and I really don't want that to happen. And I think this story will be quite long so... And anyway Draco and Hermione are very different, so it's not that easy. Well, nothing is ever easy, right? ^_^**

Thank you : Seiji's_flame (you're a Fushigi Yugi fan, aren't you ? Me too !), princess-snake, katrina, Gooey Gooey Coca Beans, Sara, sweetSlytherin, Wondergirl, f0xyness39 (Calm down ! You'll get more, don't worry ! LOL), arlen (I did get the name from Roswell !!), Arial, anarkeya, AtePogs (I know she did find out fast, but she's clever, isn't she ?) Thank you so much to you all !!

**Chapter 6 : The Army**

The young man apparated in the middle of a small clearing. It was a very cloudy night, allowing little moonlight to help him find his way through the thick forest. He took out his wand and whispered "Lumos", which provided him with just enough light to see where he was going, then he looked around.

He knew where he was, he recognized the clearing—he had come here before. He winced at the memory and shook his head to chase the painful thoughts out of his mind. At the time, he had been determined, he knew he was fighting on the right side and for the good cause, and would have done anything to defend this cause. But now, as he stood alone in that clearing... he wasn't so sure anymore.

He had been ordered to go on a mission a few months ago, and now he was coming back with good news. He had been successful and what he brought back in the leather bag that hung on his soulder was so precious that he was sure to be rewarded. He had fulfilled his task, he should be proud—but somehow, he wasn't. Why wasn't he proud? Why did he feel this way?

For a brief second, he thought that strange feeling might be guilt. After all, the boy was already dead when he had arrived to kill him, and he only brought back the proof of his death. He could have felt guilt when he had taken that proof— after all the boy had been killed by someone else— but he hadn't. He was used to this kind of tasks and had cheated many people before without a trace of guilt, so that couldn't be how he felt right now. It must be something else, and though he didn't quite understand what it was, he decided to trust his instincts. No, his instincts had never decieved him.

No longer hesitating, the young man walked at a steady pace toward the larger clearing where the Camp was. It was still about twenty minutes away, but he knew better than to apparate directly inside the Camp or he would immediately suffer the Avada Kedavra curse as any other intruder. As he made his way through the trees, he wondered if the Camp had changed while he was gone. After all those days he'd been away on his mission, he guessed more wizards must have joined the Master's cause now. The Master had been trying to gather all the pureblooded wizards and wirches who fought for the same ideals since his return to power. For the past few months he had tried to raise an army of witches and wizards to fight against the mudbloods, and they were all secretly settled in the Camp, hidden and protected by complicated spells.

But as he got closer and closer to the Camp, the man felt his determination and self-confidence fade quickly, to be replaced by that strange feeling again. Somehow, deep inside, he knew what was going to happen to him. Sure, what he brought were good news, but for some reason he couldn't help but fear what was to come. He knew it wouldn't be enough to please his Master, he had been away on his mission for too long and would probably have lost the trust the Dark Lord had in him.

With a wave of his wand and an incantation, he sent a flah of green light that ondulated out of his wand like a snake. It was the secret Sign, to let the guards know he wasn't ennemy. He entered the Camp and made his way to a huge black tent beside a fire and stepped inside. Scouts must have seen him apparate in the small clearing and reported his coming to the master, because the Dark Lord seemed to be waiting for him in the tent.

"I brought you what you wanted, Master," the man said as he fell to one knee and bowed before Voldemort.

"Is he dead?" The Dark Lord said in a dangerous voice that sent a shiver down the man's spine.

"Yes, Master. Draco Malfoy is dead. I brought you the proof of his death, Master," the man answered, standing and holding the leather bag open in front of him.

Voldemort took a step forward and took a bundle of cloth covered with dried blood out of the bag. He unwrapped it and held out the heart in his left hand. The man waited as Voldemort took out his wand with his right hand, pointed it on the heart, and muttered an incantation to make sure this truly was Draco Malfoy's heart. The heart turned greenish and, apparently satisfied, Voldemort tossed it aside on a small table with the leather bag and the piece of cloth.

"You did a very good job, this is the heart of the last Malfoy," The Dark Lord said with an evil laugh. "Now _I am the one and only Slytherin Heir!"_

The young man smiled proudly, but before he could say anything— Avada Kedavra! —there was a flash of blinding green light and he fell to the ground, dead.

********************

Draco was tired of this life. It hadn't been long— barely more than two months— but he was already tired of his life as Alex White, the new Gryffindor, tired of playing this role, tired of not being himself again. And he wished he had asked Hermione how she had figured it all out, the night before. Had he been so obvious? Hermione was smart, but Voldemort was even smarter. If a fifteen-year-old Mudblood could discover his secret, then surely Voldemort would discover it in no time. If he hadn't already.

Dumbledore, along with a few teachers, had done a great job faking Draco's death. They had managed to duplicate Draco's body with magic, before he had changed into Alex White, so that there would be a proof of Draco's "death". Ordinarily, such a spell wasn't so efficient, because you could tell which was the real person and which was the copy. With a simple spell of Identification, you could tell if it was real or fake, because both were linked. If you cut the connection between both, then both would be identified as real. But it was impossible to cut the connection, unless the real one died. When Draco had changed into Alex White, his "real" body had disappeared, and the copy was to be identified as the real one.

Draco jumped out of his four-poster bed in his dormitory and walked over to the window as quietly as possible so as not to wake the other fifth year boys up. On his way, he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the full-length mirror, and stopped. He looked sadly at the person looking back at him. Draco didn't know this person, it was a complete stranger. He wished, though, that he could see himself— his real self— one more time. Just one last time.

Yet, Alex was who he was now, who he would always be— but not who he had always been. He had no past, Draco Malfoy didn't exist anymore; Alex White was his present and future. But Alex White was a Gryffindor fifteen-year-old boy, who hated Slytherins, hated to call people a "mudblood", hated dark magic, hated discrimination against muggles and muggle-borns, and... hated Draco Malfoy.

But all this wasn't him. Draco wasn't anything like that boy, he was all the opposite. The only thing that Draco and Alex had in common was that they both hated Voldemort— though for different reasons. Draco was playing the role of his ennemy.

Draco had changed since he'd become Alex White, he knew it: he had made friends with Potter and Weasley, though the person he liked best was Hermione, and he also saw things in different ways now. But there were things that couldn't change, things that he had believed in with all his heart, and Hermione couldn't change his opinion in this.

All of his life he had been taught that muggle-borns were inferior, that pureblooded wizards like him were the best and the only true wizards. Mudbloods didn't deserve to use magic, and they along with all the muggles were to serve the purebloods. Wizards born from muggle parents were mistakes, they didn't have the right to live. They were dangerous to the pureblood wizards, for they were only fakes trying to take their superior's place. But pureblood wizards like Draco were the rightful leaders of the muggle and wizarding worlds, they deserved power and shouldn't mix with the fifthy traitors that were muggles and mudbloods.

Hermione was a mudblood. She was the only one in Gryffindor that Draco could bear and talk with, but she still was a mudblood— a mistake. Draco didn't like Hermione, Alex did. The real Draco deep inside, the one hidden under the "Alex" cover, despised that mudblood, know-it-all girl.

But the real Draco, deep inside, also knew that he was only trying to justify his feelings.

**A/N**: Did you like it? I hope you did, I loved writing this chapter... I dunno why... Anyways, please review, even flames are welcome as long as they're constructive!


	7. The Ritual

**Nothing is Ever Easy**

**Author: Renegade Moon**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy are killed by the Dark Lord. But Draco is in danger too, Voldemort has vowed to kill every Malfoy so that he would be the one and only Slytherin heir. Draco has to change his identity, and that means a new appearance, a new name, a new life. Things will be hard for him. But then again, nothing is ever easy.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling, except the plot.**

**Author's Note: I just want to say that I greatly appreciate all of your reviews. I never thought I'd get so many reviews, looks like you guys like this story! Thanks!  
Oh, just one thing: the previous chapter was called "The Army" because I wanted to insist on the fact that Voldemort is secretly raising an army and no one other than his followers knows about it. Sorry if that confused you.  
By the way, for those of you who'd like to know, the title "Nothing is Ever Easy" comes from the greatest book in the world: "Wizard's First Rule" by Terry Goodkind. "Nothing is ever easy" is something a wizard named Zedd often says in the book...  
Thank you: Galatyn Renner, Lucka (Don't worry, this will be a Draco/Hermione story), Gooey Gooey Coca Beans (I'm glad you like the last line!), f0xyness39, AndrewB (You really found nothing to complain about? Thank you so much!), Atepogs, nessa-girl (thaks a lot for your ideas! I don't know if I'll use them yet, but if I do I'll mention you!).**

**Chapter 7 : The Ritual**

Voldemort walked out of the Camp, shortly followed by Wormtail. It was still dark and the air was cold, but he wanted to be at the top of the hill before dawn. It would take a long time to prepare everything for the ritual.

Voldemort smiled to himself. The "Dark Lord" was back. Finally! And now that he had returned, he had never been so powerful. He had taken some of Harry Potter's blood for his return, so he had some of the boy's strength, and he was more dangerous than ever. Now that he was the only heir for Slytherin, he would rightfully inherit the secret magical powers. He would finally be the most powerful wizard the magical world had ever seen... and he would reign over the muggle world, too. Why hide from that worthless lot? _And, he thought__, I will have no more reasons to fear that muggle-lover Dumbledore._

After about fifteen minutes, they arrived at the top of the small hill that was near the Camp. It was a perfect place for the ritual. Wormtail handed Salazar Slytherin's book to Voldemort, and the Dark Lord's pale, snake-like face broke into an evil grin. He would have to conjure the Dark Mark after the ritual, to let everyone know he was back to power.

********************

Severus Snape muttered the password and climbed up the steps as quickly as he could. He was grateful he didn't have any lessons to give this afternoon. He had to hurry. He knocked urgently on the door and, without waiting for an answer, he ran inside Dumbledore's office.

"Albus!" he said breathlessly. "It's there again! It's there!"

He showed the glowing Dark Mark on his arm to a bewildered Dumbledore. Snape should have expected it. But for some reason, there had been no sign of Voldemort since his return after the Tri-Wizard tournament at the end of the previous year. Why now? Why did Voldemort call his Death Eaters to him now, when he hadn't for months?

And... Did it have something to do with Malfoy's "death"? Snape knew that Voldemort had tried to kill Draco, after killing the boy's parents, but he had no idea _why. Could Voldemort's call have anything to do with it?_

Snape knew what he had to do. He looked at Dumbledore straight in the eyes. "It's dangerous," the Headmaster said calmly. His face betrayed no emotion— neither did his voice.

Snape held his gaze, and Dumbledore eventually sighed and nodded. That was all Snape had been waiting for. He gave Dumbledore a small, humorless smile to let him know he could be trusted on this, and stormed out of the room.

********************

It was mid-afternoon when everything was ready for the ritual. Small stones had been placed in a large circle on the ground, which was covered with white sand that glinted in the bright sunlight. Figures were drawn in the sand: a lion, a snake, an eagle and a badger. The drawings were very detailed, and beside each were the names of the Hogwarts founders and their houses. In the center of the circle stood a white marble statue. It was the statue that had been found in the cave— Salazar Slytherin's secret cave. It was a beautiful statue of a woman with dragon wings and a dragon tail.

Voldemort looked up at the statue. His Death Eaters would arrive soon. There were many more Death Eaters now that he had returned. Many had come back to him, but many more had joined, too.

Suddenly, he heard the familiar, almost imperceptible sound of someone Apparating, and turned to see one of his Death Eaters, hooded and masked, beside the statue. Soon, others were Apparating, and within no more than five minutes they were all there. All but one, that is. Voldemort smiled to himself when he realized who it was.

Turning to the Death Eaters who stood in a semi-circle before him, behind the stones, he said slowly, "Ah... I see you all came... But you must be wondering why you are here today."

"We're here to serve you, Master," one said, getting to his knees. Voldemort recognized him as Avery. Others behind him did the same, but the Dark Lord motioned for them to get up. He was growing impatient.

"I called you here because I want my... _trustworthy— I hope— followers to see me inherit the secret powers I deserve by right!" There were puzzled frowns and bewildered whispers among the Death Eaters, but one glare from their Master was enough to silence them instantly._

"I am the true Slytherin Heir, and I am to receive the magical abilities that the Hogwarts Founders possessed, but have been kept secret. Now, the Ritual."

Suddenly, there was another small popping noise, and the missing Death Eater appeared near the statue, in front of Voldemort.

"So... Looks like you _did come, after all, Severus," the Dark Lord said with an evil grin. "You arrived just in time, we were about to begin."_

Snape fell to his knees before Voldemort and asked for forgiveness. But Voldemort didn't forgive. Traitors suffered. "Forgiveness?" he said to a bowing Snape. "No, I won't forgive you. But maybe, once you've suffered enough and realized how angry your master can be when you betray him, then I will give you another chance. Maybe. Or maybe I can simply kill you."

He was looking disdainfully down at Snape. "But for now," he continued, "You will live to see my glory. You will live to see me become the most powerful wizard in the world!"

********************

Hermione walked past Draco on her way to Transfiguration, but made a point of ignoring him. She had been ignoring him since their fight, two days before. It was Draco Malfoy, her worst enemy.

She hated Malfoy so much... Whenever she thought of all those bad things he had said to her, and to Harry and Ron, anger grew amazingly fast inside her. How many times had he hurt her feelings? How many times had she cried herself to sleep at night, thinking maybe Malfoy was right and she was nothing more than a stupid mudblood? He had so often humiliated her, made a fool of her.

Now, he was making a fool of her again. It hadn't been enough for him simply humiliating her, he wanted her to suffer even more. He had wanted to make everyone believe he was dead, and all this time he had acted like he was some shy, friendly Gryffindor, while deep inside he was still Malfoy. He had succeeded; everyone was buying it. When he talked to her, smiled at her, laughed with her, and looked at her with those amazingly beautiful forest-green eyes, he was only pretending. All of it were lies.

"Not all of it were lies", he had said. At times, she thought maybe he had changed. She thought maybe, just this once, he had told the truth. But he had been lying and lying and lying all this time, so that must have been a lie, too. She wished staying with the Gryffindors had changed his view of things. And she wished what he had said about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named wanting to kill him was a lie, too. She had always believed that, in life, nothing was ever easy. Now, even if it was a matter of life and death for Draco to lie to her like that, she couldn't forgive him so easily.

She entered the classroom and sat between Harry and Ron. For the past two days, she had sat with them during lessons, though she used to sit next to Alex. But there was no Alex to sit with anymore. Alex didn't exist. Now it was Draco Malfoy, and things between them were back to the way they had always been, when he was still a Slytherin. At first, Harry and Ron had been surprised, because it had been a long time since she hadn't sat beside them. They had gotten used to see Alex and Hermione together, and she didn't talk much to them anymore. They had noticed, of course, that something was wrong between Hermione and Alex, but they were glad to have her back. Hermione knew Harry and Ron didn't trust Alex. _Well, they have a good reason not to trust him, she thought bitterly._

Hermione felt guilty, now. After all, she had kind of abandoned Harry and Ron since Alex had arrived. And she called herself their best friend! She knew it must have hurt their feelings to see her growing away from them, and she wanted to make up for it. From now on, she would stay with them. She didn't want anything to do with "Alex" anymore.

Suddenly, a blood-curdling scream was heard in the classroom, and everyone turned to see Alex fall to the ground. Professor McGonagall hurried to the back of the classroom to see what was wrong with him. He was lying on the ground, shaking madly and his fists clenched at his sides. The professor sent Parvati and Lavender to get some help and tried to awaken Alex, but he had stopped shaking now. His eyes were closed. He was still as a statue.

Many students had come closer to see what was happening, but Hermione couldn't move. She was staring at Draco, horrified.

A single sentence echoed through her mind: "You don't know what you've got until it's gone."

**a/n: how was it? Did you like it? Review!!**


	8. Apologies

**Nothing is Ever Easy**

**Author: Renegade Moon**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy are killed by the Dark Lord. But Draco is in danger too, Voldemort has vowed to kill every Malfoy so that he would be the one and only Slytherin heir. Draco has to change his identity, and that means a new appearance, a new name, a new life. Things will be hard for him. But then again, nothing is ever easy.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling, except the plot.**

**Author's Note: Hi guys! I must warn you... *grins* All you Draco/Hermione fans will love that chapter... *grin widens even more* Can I make it any more obvious??  
Thank you: dracoNmione, Rebecca, CheerPrincess343, jazzyjellybean, Gooey Gooey Coca Beans (I'm glad you like « Wizard's first rule », it's my favorite book. Have you read the sequels ? Thanks for the recommendation of Wit'ch Fire, by the way !), Demonstar, Riverchic1998, SophieBabe, heavengurl899, Befuzzled, nessa-girl (no, I'm not on fictionalley... Are you ? do you think I should put my story there ?), Lilie Blaze (here you are ! a bit of D/H stuff !!), Starrynights13 (update your story soon ! and thanks for your email), Sarah, Sara(max_220_). Thank you all soooooo much !!**

**Chapter 8 : Apologies**

That night, Hermione couldn't sleep. How could she, knowing Draco was lying in the hospital wing, all alone?

Madam Pomfrey had examined him as soon as McGonagall had taken Draco to her. He had no apparent wounds, on the outside he looked as healthy as ever— except his face was contorted in pain. Something seemed to be tearing him up from inside. Madam Pomfrey hadn't wanted to tell anyone anything, but Hermione had overheard her tell Dumbledore she had no idea what was wrong with him. And they hadn't wanted to let Hermione see him, either.

"Try to get some rest," Dumbledore had said. She couldn't get rest! She was pacing in the Gryffindor common room, frustrated and angry, waiting in case someone came to tell her if Draco was getting any better. She didn't really expect someone to come, of course, but there was nothing she could do.

Suddenly, she had an idea. She wasn't going to stand here all night, she had do see him. Now.

Determined, she ran upstairs towards the fifth-year boys' dormitory and entered as quietly as she could. She went to Harry's trunk beside the window and opened it carefully, hoping Harry wouldn't wake up. After a few minutes of searching through the trunk in the darkness, she found what she was looking for. She held it up to the moonlight to make sure and ran back out of the dormitory. Before she closed the door, she looked at the invisibility cloak in her hand, then to the four-poster beds, and whispered, "I'm sorry, Harry. I really need it."

She closed the door and threw the cloak over her head. Making sure it covered her entirely, she walked out through the portrait hole and made her way to the infirmary.

Once there, she saw the door was unlocked, and was relieved to see Madam Pomfrey sleeping soundly in a chair in her office. The curtains were drawn around the bed beside the window, at the other side of the room. Hermione closed the door to Madam Pomfrey's office so that she wouldn't be awakened and walked to the bed. She realized her heart was thumping when she pulled back the curtains, taking the Invisibility cloak off.

She almost gasped aloud when she saw that Draco was awake, lying on the bed with his eyes open. When he saw her, he started, but she put a finger on her lip to tell him to stay quiet. He sat up in his bed, looking surprised to see her there, but then turned his gaze back to the window without a word.

She hadn't exected such a cold reaction, but decided to ignore it and sat on a chair beside him.

"Hey," she whispered. She was glad they had to whisper; that way he wouldn't notice her voice was trembling.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered back, not taking his eyes from the window.

"What do you think I am doing here? I was worried."

"Well, you shouldn't be," he said, finally looking back at her, though with a reprochful look. "I'll be fine."

He remained silent.

"Draco, what happened to you?" she asked softly.

No response.

"Madam Pomfrey said she had no idea what was wrong with you."

Silence.

"Are you okay, now?"

Still more silence.

"What happened, Draco?" she insisted, getting angry.

"Why do you care?" he said sharply.

She was the one who didn't answer this time. Instead, she looked away to the window.

"I don't know what happened. It doesn't matter, I'm fine now."

Hermione sighed. "Draco... I'm sorry."

He looked away again. "Don't be sorry. You've never been sorry for me— not for Draco Malfoy anyway."

"Draco, I was wrong," she said, a bit hurt by his remark. "I was furious, I didn't mean what I said and—"

"Of course you did!" he cut her off. "You meant every single word you said. Now, let me guess: you felt guilty, because of what I said— that Voldemort would kill me— so you came here to apologize and learn a little more about the reasons why he would want me dead. That way you could go to your Potty-friend and his Weasel sidekick and the three of you could save the day again. Am I right?"

She stared at him. "Draco, I never intended to do that," Hermione said, taken aback by his accusations. "I came here because I felt guilty, that's right, guilty for all the horrible things I've said. I came to apologize, to tell you that I forgive you and to ask you to forgive me."

He glared at her, looking straight into her eyes. Anger filled his gorgeous forest green eyes again and he smirked. "What happened to the 'I hate you, Malfoy, you tricked us all!' ? I haven't changed in two days, I'm still the one who faked my death, lied to you, made a fool of you. Why do you care for me so suddenly?" He shook his head with a bitter smile. "I was better off with you ignoring me. Why don't you just go back to hating me, to despise that stupid brat called Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione was trying desperately to hold back the tears. She knew it was her fault, _she had been the one angry at him and ignoring him for two days. But when she had heard his scream that afternoon and seen him motionless on the ground, she had come to realize how much she cared for him. That he was Alex or Draco didn't matter. That boy was the one she loved, his name or his past didn't matter._

She couldn't hold back the flow of tears anymore. They kept flooding endlessly down her cheeks no matter how many times she tried to brush them away. She stood up angrily, "Why do I care so suddenly? Draco, you have no idea how I care. I care since I came to know you, I realize that now." She grabbed the Invisibility Cloak that had fallen to th ground. "I thought you cared for me too. I see you don't."

She threw the cloak over her head and was about to leave, but then she heard hurried footsteps and the curtain aroundthe bed was drawn back. It was Madam Pomfrey. She looked around, obviously looking for what had awakened her. Hermione was grateful she had put on the Invisibility cloak in time.

"You're awake!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed when she saw Draco. She sat on the chair Hermione had been sitting on only seconds before and began examining Draco. "How are you feeling?" She didn't wait for an answer and continued, "I heard voices. Were there anyone here?"

"No," he answered, and she looked at him suspiciously. "When will I get out?"

"It's 2:37 a.m, boy. You won't get out in the middle of the night. And I have to make sure you're all right first."

"I _am all right! I feel perfectly fine!"_

"That's up to me to decide, boy," she said absent-mindedly.

Hermione, still hidden under her cloak, was desperately searching for a way out. She was stuch between the bed and the bedside table, flattened against the wall, the chair in front of her. She was trying all her might not to make a move that would betray her presence. She had no choice, she had to stay there.

Madam Pomfrey stayed silent for the rest of the examination. When she was satisfied, a few minutes later, she looked up at Draco, looking concerned. "Are you sure you're all right? There seems to be nothing wrong with you, I don't understand."

"I told you, I'm fine," he said.

She sighed. She was silent for a moment, then stood and said, "If you're okay in the morning, you'll be out tomorrow. Now, try to get some sleep, Mr Malfoy."

Hermione almost gasped. So she knew, too. If Madam Pomfrey knew it was Malfoy, then Dumbledore must know, too. Hermione wondered what could be so important that he would have the Headmaster's agreement to fake his own death. But then she remembered. He had said He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named intended to kill him. But... why?

She waited a few moments until she heard Madam Pomfrey close the door to her office, then she pulled back the chair and was about to go out when she felt a hand grab her arm.

"Hermione," Draco said.

She turned and saw him looking at her in the eyes. He pulled her arm gently to make her sit back in the chair. She took off the cloak and sat without a word, glaring at him.

"Hermione, I'm sorry," he said. "I care for you, too, you know. I know you only came to apologize."

Hermione didn't say anything. She had a lump in her throat, and she felt tears forming in her eyes.

"I know I'm still Draco Malfoy," he continued. "I haven't changed just because my name and my appearance are different. But there's one thing that's changed, though." He took Hermione's hand. "I never thought I could care so much for anyone as I do for you."

With that, he leaned toward her and kissed her. Hermione was surprised at first, but she didn't pull back. She felt happier than she had ever had in her whole life.

Suddenly, she pulled away. She stared at him, her eyes wide.

"Draco... How did you see me through the Invisibility cloak?"

**a/n: Hello everyone!!!!! So how did you like this chapter? See, I told you there would be some interesting Draco/Hermione stuff eventually. Sorry if this sounds fluffy to you, that's the way I like it. If you don't like it, tell me in your reviews! If you like it, tell me in your review too! Anyway, sorry too for Hermione's sudden question that kind of spoiled the magic of that moment... but it was necessary! You'll understand better with the next chapter, I promise! Review!******


	9. Strange Changes

**Nothing is Ever Easy**

**Author: Renegade Moon**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy are killed by the Dark Lord. But Draco is in danger too, Voldemort has vowed to kill every Malfoy so that he would be the one and only Slytherin heir. Draco has to change his identity, and that means a new appearance, a new name, a new life. Things will be hard for him. But then again, nothing is ever easy.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling, except the plot.**

**Author's Note: Hello everyone!! Here's chapter 9! I can't believe it, I have so many reviews! Thank you all so much for your support, you have no idea what your reviews mean to me. Hope you like this chappy!  
Thank you : f0xyness39, Rebecca, Bridgette, lisaturpin (my fav hogwarts boy ? Draco, of course !!), SophieBabe, Lady Calliope, Lilie Blaze, Alanna Roseguard, Prongs, Starrynights13, Sanaria, cheerprincess343(no, I haven't seen the movie yet... :(( I live in France and here we have to wait until december 4 :((((( ...), borednhyper, Sara, Atepogs, grr argh, JoeBob1379. Thank you all !!**

**Chapter 9 : Strange Changes**

Voldemort angrily slammed the book close. Nothing. There was absolutely _nothing! He got to his feet and began pacing around the large tent that had been set up for him at the Camp. Letting out a frustrated breath, he glanced back at Salazar Slytherin's manuscript laying on his wooden desk. His anger overtook him and the logs and dried wood in the fireplace suddently burst into huge, reddish flames._

Voldemort was fuming. He had read the manuscript over and over again about ten times, and he still didn't know what had gone wrong. Slytherin had only written a few pages in the book, but it was enough to learn how to inherit the Founder's secret powers. In the thrity-two pages written, Slytherin explained with every detail how the ritual had to be done, and Voldemort had followed his instructions very carefully.

So why on earth didn't he have the magical powers? It was said in the book that, when he would get the powers, it would hurt. A lot.

But it hadn't hurt a bit. Voldemort had felt dizzy and weak for a few moments, but nothing like "the greatest pain a human heart, even the purest, strongest, most powerful of hearts could bear", as was described in the book.

And the powers were supposed to appear immediately. He didn't have any new powers, he knew it— could feel it. There had not been a single change inside himself.

That could only mean one thing. One single, simple thing.

The Heir was alive.

********************

The next morning, Draco was allowed to leave the infirmary. Everyone was so worried about him, because no one knew what exactly had happened to him. Somehow, though, Draco wasn't worried at all. He didn't care what happened to him, as long as Hermione stood beside him. He smiled, remembering their kiss the previous night. He didn't care about anything, except about her.

He didn't even care that he was a Malfoy, and she a Mudblood.

He walked out of the hospital wing and made his way to the Gryffindor Common room, where Hermione should be waiting for him. For a moment, he wondered how Harry and Ron would react when they learned about he and Hermione. But, after all, they didn't know he was Draco Malfoy. There was nothing wrong with _Alex and Hermione going out together._

He smiled to himself again. He felt happier than he'd had for a long time; happier, in fact, than he'd ever had. He felt at peace. Finally.

Once at the portrait hole, his smile faded. It was too good to be true, of course, there had to be something wrong. And that something was... he felt changes inside himself. He felt— different, and though he couldn't tell why, he knew it must have something to do with his ability to see through the invisibility cloak. When Hermione had the cloak on, Draco only saw a transparent veil around her.

"So, are you going in or not?" exclaimed the Fat Lady on the portrait, making Draco jump.

He realized he had been standing in front of the portrait hole for a few minutes, lost in his thoughts. "Genie in a bottle," he muttered to the Fat Lady, who let him enter the common room.

"Alex!" Hemrione called to him as soon as she saw him come in. She was sitting at a round table in a corner with Ron and Harry. He walked over and sat next to her, and took her hand in his. Harry and Ron smiled at him and, not seeing the surprised expressions he had expected, Draco guessed Hermione must have told them what had happened at the infirmary. They were her best friends, after all.

"So, Pomfrey finally let you go," Ron said. "Are you feeling better?"

Draco frowned slighly. There was something wrong with the way Ron had said that. He sounded— uneasy. Come to think of it, Draco noticed Harry and Ron's smiles looked a bit forced. Well, Draco hadn't really excpected them to be very happy about this, either. Ron's gaze when he looked at Hermione showed that he was happy for her— happy that she was happy. When he looked at Draco, though, he seemed to be containing his anger.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, and the three friends started to fill him in on all that had happened while he was at the infirmary.

Draco wasn't really listening, though. Something about Harry was bothering him, though he didn't know what. It was as though he recognized Harry for the first time. But that didn't make sense!

He looked at Harry and saw him staring at him straight in the eyes, a puzzled look on him face. Harry's eyes were filled with mixed fear and incomprehension under his bewildered frown.

"Alex, are you listening?" Hermione said.

"Hey, Harry, wake up," Ron said.

Harry and Draco didn't hear them, though. They were staring at each other intently. Suddenly, Harry shot to his feet, not taking his eyes from Draco.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione and Ron asked at the same time.

"Um, n... nothing," he said. "I just... I'm ok," he glanced at his watch. "We'd better hurry, we've got double Herbology in a few minutes."

They all stood and prepared to go to their class. _What the hell was that all about? Draco thought with a last glance at Harry._

********************

After lunch, the four of them made their way to History of Magic. Harry was aware of Alex's gaze upon him, but didn't look up. Harry knew he shouldn't be avoiding his gaze like this, but he couldn't help it. What he'd felt earlier that morning was still bothering.

As soon as his eyes had met Alex's, Harry's scar had hurt. The pain wasn't as strong as it was whenever Voldemort was near, but still... It had sent shivers down his spine. And Alex had been staring at him with a strange look in his eyes, too. Alex had been staring at him as though suddenly aware of who Harry was.

Harry didn't really trust Alex before; now he didn't trust him at all. Why had his scar started to hurt again? Was Voldemort near? But if it had been Voldemort, it would have hurt him a lot more. Harry knew only too well what it felt like when Voldemort made his scar hurt, and this time it hadn't been the same.

And it had hurt at the sight of Alex. Was Alex on Voldemort's side or something? But that seemed very improbable... didn't it? Or could it be that Alex _really couldn't be trusted? After all, he __did look a lot mysterious._

Harry sighed heavily as he sat beside Ron in the classroom. He glanced at Alex and hermione who sat at another table to their left. He didn't know what to do, what to think, but what he knew was that he was getting worried about Hermione.

And when he saw the look in Ron's glistening eyes as he looked at Hermione, he began to feel worried about him, too.

**a/n: oh boy, that chapter was short... sorry... will you forgive me? please? I'll try to make the next one longer, ok? Review!!! Flames are accepted, if they're constructive. And give me your email adress if you wanna be on my update list!******


	10. The Swords

**Nothing is Ever Easy**

**Author: Renegade Moon**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy are killed by the Dark Lord. But Draco is in danger too, Voldemort has vowed to kill every Malfoy so that he would be the one and only Slytherin heir. Draco has to change his identity, and that means a new appearance, a new name, a new life. Things will be hard for him. But then again, nothing is ever easy.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling, except the plot.**

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! First of all, I have something to tell you guys. READ MY SISTER'S FICS!! My sis hasn't been able to write for a long time, but now she's back on ff.net! And she asked me to advertise for her stories... So if you would read them, I'd be grateful! Her penname's ****Anyadelle and she writes mystery and adventure, or D/H romance...  
THANK YOU : Maddie, lisaturpin (I haven't had time to read your stories yet, but I promise I will, and I'll review too !), Rebecca, Lilie Blaze (your fic 'A dragon's heart' is great ! Sorry I haven't had time to review yet...), Starrynights13, Camille, Atepogs, Sanaria, grr argh (Harry won't hate Alex/Draco forever, don't worry), cheerprincess343, nessa-girl, Starry Skies, Akira Gown, DeathAngelHell, Pink Witch (Wow, thanks for putting me on both you fav author and fav stories list !).******

****

**Chapter 10 : The Swords**

"I'll be right back!" Draco told Harry, Ron and Hermione, before he walked out of the library.

The four of them had gone to the library to do their homework— they had to write an essay on centaurs for Care of Magical Creatures— and Draco had forgotten his books in their dormitory.

As he ran back to the Gryffindor common room, he suddenly bumped into someone and fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Hey!" someone yelled. "Watch where you're going!"

Draco looked up, recognizing the voice instantly. It was Pansy. He hadn't talked to her—  nor to any other Slytherin— since his change. She looked furious, and the contents of her bag were sprawled on the ground.

"You stupid Gryffindor!" she spat, trying to gather all her things.

Draco felt his anger rising, remembering everything he had heard her say about him— about Draco, thinking he was dead. "Shut up, Pansy," he said without thinking.

Her head suddenly came up. "What?" she said sharply, a suspicious frown on her face. "It's Parkinson to you, filthy mudblood-lover gryffindor. I heard about _you. Potty's new friend, right? And a mudblood's boyfriend too..." She shook her head slowly, looking disdainfully at him._

Draco glared at her. Words he had overheard her say echoed through his mind, _"That Malfoy brat, no wonder he's dead, he wasn't good enough for the Dark Lord anyway... I knew he was going to end up this way... and I had to act like I was sad for that git..." Draco was furious. Right now, she was the person he hated and despised most in the world. As she went on and on insulting him, he tried as best as he could to control himself. He feared he might say something that would reveal his true identity, so he said nothing. She stuffed her books, quills and pieces of parchment roughly into her bag._

"Now, get out of my way," she said.

He raised an eyebrow. There was plenty of room for her to his sides, and he wasn't going to move.

"Why shoud I?" he said.

She took her wand out and pointed it at him.

That was when it happened.

Draco felt something strange inside him. Memories of dreams he'd had came back to him in a rush, dreams in which he was holding a silver and green sword like he'd always wanted to have. Pansy was going to hex him, and he knew he wouldn't be able to grab his wand fast enough. Something suddenly appeared in his clenched fist. Something hard, heavy and cold. Pansy saw it and gasped, before running away in the opposite direction.

Draco stood there staring after her, petrified and bewildered. He dropped the thing in his hand and it fell on the floor with a loud clatter. He looked down and saw it was a sword. A long, silver sword with emeralds the size of eggs on its handle, lay at his feet. A name was engraved just below the hilt.

_Salazar Slytherin._

********************

Dumbledore was pacing in front of his desk in his office, a worried frown on his face.

"I don't know what to do, Albus," said Severus Snape, who was sitting in a chair beside the desk. "If I don't do it, I won't prove my loyalty to the Dark Lord and won't be able to be a spy anymore— if I'm still alive at all. But I can't do what he asked either; I can't deliver Malfoy to Voldemort."

Dumbledore didn't answer. He was still pacing, his head bowed and a hand to his mouth. He seemed to be in deep concentration, trying to find a solution. Snape looked at him, waiting for an answer.

Eventually, the Headmaster stopped and gazed at Snape. "We have no choice, we must tell Draco who he is."

Snape sighed. Dumbledore was right, of course. The boy had the right to know. He was about to say so, when he saw Dumbledore looking at him strangely, a twinkle in his eyes.

"What?" Snape asked.

The Headmaster remained silent for a moment, then said, "When are you supposed to take Draco to Voldemort?"

Snape stared at him. "Well, as soon as possible, or I won't—"

"How late can you afford to be?" Dumbledore cut him off impatiently.

"I-I don't know," Snape muttered, confused by Dumbledore's question. "Voldemort doesn't know he's still at Hogwarts, and he thinks I don't know either, so it could take a few days for me to find him..."

A twinkle of hope lit Dumbledore's eyes.

"But I don't see what—" Snape began, but Dumbledore cut him off again.

"And Voldemort said the Heirs would recognize one another for who they are, right?"

"Yes, that's what he said was written in that book."

Dumbledore turned around to gaze out the window. It was mid-january and snow covered  the Hogwarts grounds. The lake would be frozen at this time of the year, if it wasn't for the bewitched water that couldn't freeze.

Dumbledore's lips curled up into what could have been in other circumstances the brightest of smiles, but was only the grim, humorless remnants of it.

"I have a plan," he said in barely more than a whisper.

********************

Harry followed Alex into Dumbledore's office, and thay sat in the chairs in front of the desk. Dumbledore peered at them over his half-moon spectacles and gave them a reassurieng smile.

The headmaster cleared his throat. "You are here now because I have something very important to tell you both." Harry and Alex glanced questionningly at each other. Dumbledore looked at Harry and said, "I assume you remember what happened while you were in the Chamber of Secrets during your second year here at Hogwarts, Harry."

The boy nodded, though his brow furrowed. Dumbledore stood and grabbed what looked like a long bundle of cloth from a shelf. He handed it to Harry, who opened it carefully and... gasped.

It was the sword set with shimmering rubies he had made appear out of the sorting hat when he was fighting the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets! (a/n: happens in book 2, _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. If you haven't read it, shame on you!) Harry couldn't believe it. He had completely forgotten about that sword. He turned it over, and saw the name engraved on the hilt, __Godric Gryffindor. Dumbledore had said only a true Gryffindor could have made it appear. What did he mean, now? And what did Alex had to do with it?_

Harry shot a glance at Alex and saw he was staring at the sword, an astonished look on his face.

"This, Harry, as you already know," Dumbledore continued, "is Godric Gryffindor's sword. _Your sword."_

"What?" Harry and Alex exclaimed as one.

A small smile appeared on Dumbledore's face. "You have been able to simmon the sword when you felt in danger. In so doing, you have proved yourself to be the true Heir of Gryffindor. This sword rightfully belongs to you, now."

Dumbledore then turned to Alex. "And you, boy, are the true Heir of Salazar Slytherin."

Harry stared at Alex, too abashed to speak. How could he be the heir of Slytherin? It didn't make sense at all! Alex, however, didn't look surprised. Instead, he reached into his robes and took out something that looked an awful lot like...

"A sword!" Harry cried. "The exact same as mine!"

Dumbledore looked at the sword. He didn't seem to have been expecting this, but he eventually smiled. Alex handed him the sword, and Harry caught a glimpse of something written on the hilt, _Salazar Slytherin._

"So you've already figured it out," Dumbledore told Alex as he gave him back the sword.

"But..." Harry protested, looking fro Dumbledore to Alex and back again. "It can't be... Alex is a Gryffindor, he can't be Slyhterin's heir!"

Dumbledore had the familiar twinkle in his eyes as he looked over at Harry. "Actually, Harry, he _is a Slytherin. But I think it best if he explained everything to you himself. For now, though, there is something you must know. The four Hogwarts Founders— Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Rvenclaw— had secret magical powers. Nobody knew about it, until a manuscript written by Salazar Slytherin himself was discovered. By Voldemort."_

Harry was about to ask how he knew Voldemort had found that manuscript, but Dumbledore held a hand to silence him. "No, Harry, I cannot tell you how I know of this. Anyway, the thing is, only the true heir of the Hogwarts Founders can inherit these powers, by doing a ritual described in Slytherin's manuscript. Then, the Founder's heirs, with their new magical abilities, would be very powerful."

He paused for a moment, looking at Harry and Alex who were gaping at him.

"And the Heirs, should they unite their forces and fight together, would be able to defeat the Dark Lord himself."

**a/n: Hi all!! Did you like this chappy?? I hope you did! Review, review, review!! Flames are accepted, it's getting cold here. And leave your email adress if you wanna be on my update list !******


	11. Author's Note: Excuses

Hey guys!

Okay, first of all, I have something very important to say:

**I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE!**

I know I've let you down, as I haven't updated this fic for a VERY long time, probably something like 8 or 9 months….. I know, that wasn't very nice of me…. I feel so guilty!! I am so sorry!!! I beg you to forgive me…. I feel so bad….

Problems have been coming up one after another and I started to find it difficult to find the time and the motivation to write and continue this story. My world had seemed to fall into pieces and every time I managed to rebuild everything a new problem came up and all of it fell apart again. But now, with the help and support of my few very true friends, everything came back into place and I am finally able to start writing again. Sorry it took me so long to come back.

I must also ask for your understanding, because I don't remember if I mentioned it or not but I'm French, I live in Toulouse which is in the south of France. English isn't my first language, so because I haven't written in English for a long time, I might make some mistakes… So if you see any mistakes, please tell me!

Also, I know many of you would love to see Hermione become Rowena Ravenclaw or Helga Hufflepuff's Heir, but I can't do that. Hermione is a Gryffindor, the heir to Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff must be in the appropriate house, otherwise it wouldn't make sense. Sorry, I hope you won't be too disappointed… But don't worry, that doesn't mean Hermione won't have an important role! *grins maliciously*

Okay, now I'll go back to work on the next chapter, it may take a little time because I'm in college now and I have a lot of work, but **I PROMISE YOU** it won't take _that_ long. I'll be as quick as I can. I hope you'll like the next chapter.

Thanks so much to all of those who are still faithful to me and will keep on reading. While you wait for the new chapter, I suggest you read the story all over again, it's been so long…

Well then, see you in chapter 11!!

Renegade Moon 


	12. Secret Powers

**Nothing is Ever Easy**

**Author: Renegade Moon**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy are killed by the Dark Lord. But Draco is in danger too, Voldemort has vowed to kill every Malfoy so that he would be the one and only Slytherin heir. Draco has to change his identity, and that means a new appearance, a new name, a new life. Things will be hard for him. But then again, nothing is ever easy.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling, except the plot.**

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, here's the new chapter I had promised. See, it didn't take too long! Again, I apologize for my so very long absence. Please review, I need to know if people will be reading this, or it won't be worth continuing. So REVIEW, and FLAME ME too of you want, I don't mind. Flames can be useful. Thank you all and enjoy this chapter!!**

**Chapter 11 : Secret Powers**

Draco sighed. "Come on, stop staring at me like that."

Harry, however, didn't take his wide opened eyes from Draco. Draco! He was Draco Malfoy! Harry blinked twice, then finally looked away. It was all so confusing.

The four of them were sitting on the armchairs beside the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room, and Draco had explained everything to Harry and Ron. Harry looked surprised, like he couldn't believe such a thing. Ron, on the other hand, didn't seem to be taking this very well. His face was crimson and he was glaring at Draco.

"For how long have you known, Herm?" Ron asked suddenly, breaking the awkward silence. His tone sounded slightly accusing, and his eyes were still on Draco.

Hermione, who was on Draco's lap, glanced worriedly at her friend. "I don't know... A month or so, I guess..." she answered, fearing Ron's reaction. But to her great surprise, he only nodded, and turned his gaze to the window.

She turned to Draco. "So now, you and Harry have to look for the other two Heirs?"

"Yes, but we don't know how," Draco said.

Harry looked up at him. "You felt different when you saw me, didn't you? And my scar hurt, too. Maybe that's the sign. Maybe that's how we'll recognize the Heirs."

"Let's go to the library," Hermione said, getting to her feet.

The boys stared at her. "What for?" Harry asked.

She let out an exasperated sigh and shook her head. "To search through books, of course! There must be something, like a family tree or a book on the history of the Howarts Founders that could help us find their descendants!"

********************

On their way to the library, Ron gripped Draco's arm and pulled him a few steps behind. Harry and Hermione, who were in deep conversation about Godric Gryffindor, didn't even notice.

Ron looked at Draco straight in the eyes, a dangerous look on his face.

"I don't know how much you've changed, or how much you're pretending to have changed," Ron said through gritted teeth. "And I don't care you're fighting on our side for now. You may look different, but you're still Draco Malfoy to me."

Draco smirked— something he hadn't done for a long time.

"I have not changed," he said, yanking his arm free of Ron's grip. "I only hate and want to kill the same man _you_ want to kill."

"I never trusted you, Malfoy. And I never will. I don't know why you're pretending to have fallen in love with a muggle-born, but I'm keeping an eye on you. Don't you dare hurt her, Malfoy."

"I'm not pretending, Weasel. And don't think I feel sorry at all for taking her away from you."

With that, he whirled around to catch up with Hemrione, took her hand in his and gave her a kiss, before glancing triumphantly back at a crimson, fuming Ron.

********************

It was getting dark when Madam Pince, the librarian, told them it was time for them to go away. They had searched for hours and had even missed dinner, but hadn't found anything.

"I'm tired," Ron yawned. "Let's go, we'll come back tomorrow."

"Yeah, that sounds like a wonderful idea to me," said Harry.

"I guess you're right," Hermione said, closing the huge book that was on her lap. "There's nothing here anyway."

The three friends waited, expecting Draco to say something, to agree, but nothing was heard. They looked at him and saw him staring at a book before him, eyes wide, unblinking and still as a statue.

"What's wrong, Drac—"

But Hermione never finished her sentence, as a blinding silvery light had emerged from the book Draco was staring at, and its pages flipped rapidly all by themselves. Then, as suddenly as it had appeared, the light extinguished and the pages stopped turning, just as Draco blinked.

"What was that?" Harry exclaimed as he, Ron and Hermione rushed towards Draco to see what had happened.

"I-I-I don't know..." Draco stammered without taking his eyes from the book. "I just... I thought _'If only I could read this book through faster'_, and... that light appeared, and..."

He looked up at them as they waited for him to continue.

"And I read it through."

********************

Draco stormed out of the library, determined. Harry, Ron and Hermione were on his heels, as he ran back to the common room. It wasn't until they were back through the protrait hole that he stopped. Though it was saturday night, the common room was empty. It was about half past midnight, and everyone was already asleep.

"Harry," he said urgently. "Go get your Invisibility cloak, please."

Harry frowned. "How do you know I have a—"

"Please! It's important!"

"W-Well, ok," he said as he ran up the stairs to the dormitories.

"What the hell is that all about, Malfoy?" Ron asked menacingly.

"Call me Alex. Someone could hear you,' he answered calmly as he began pacing.

"I don't care if people hear!" Ron spat, ready to punch Draco in the face.

However, Hermione stepped between the two. "But _I_ care," she said sharply. "Stop that, you two. You'd better not fight, ok?"

Harry came back with the cloak and handed it to Draco, who put it over himself. "Do you see me?" he asked.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all shook their heads, confused. Draco took the Invisibility cloak off and threw it over Hermione's head.

"Do you see her?" he asked again.

"Of course not!" Ron said. "That's what the cloak's supposed to do, make you invisible."

"But _Draco sees me," said Hermione's voice from somewhere behind Ron._

"What?" Harry and Ron exclaimed as one.

Draco ignored them and fell onto a couch, his head in his hands.

"So I've already got Salazar Slytherin's secret powers, then."

They all stared at him.

"But it can't be," Harry protested, as they sat on the couch in front of Draco. "Dumbledore said the heirs would only inherit the powers by doing a ritual."

"I know..." Draco said thoughtfully his brow furrowed. "Someone _else must have done the ritual. Someone who wanted the powers."_

"But I thought only the Heir could inherit the powers," Ron asked.

"So it must be someone who thought he was the Heir," Harry added.

Draco shot to his feet. Sudden realization lit his forest-green eyes, but they were soon filled with sorrow. So now he knew why his parents were dead, and why he had to hide from Voldemort.

He turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Voldemort killed my family, and tried to kill me. When he thought I was dead, with all the Malfoys gone, he was to be the only Heir left for Slytherin. So he did the ritual. But he doesn't have the powers now, I do."

"So now he's coming for you," Hermione finished.

********************

That night, Draco was unable to sleep, so he decided to go on another of his late night walks on the Hogwarts ground. As silently as he could, he got up from his bed and threw his cloak around his shoulders. He made his way out of the castle and towards the lake, but was surprised to see that someone was already there.

"Hermione?! What are you doing here?" Draco exclaimed when he recognized the figure throwing rocks into the water.

She jumped and turned to see who it was, and Draco saw that her eyes were red from crying. "Same thing as you, I suppose. I couldn't sleep."

Draco walked to her and put his arm around her waist, kissing her on the cheek. "What kept you awake?" he asked, "And what made you cry?"

She shook her head, her eyes glistening. "I'm so worried, Draco! Dumbledore told you and Harry to find the two other heirs very quickly, but how are you supposed to find them? You can't make everybody stand in line and examine each of them to find the right ones. I don't understand how Dumbledore expects you and Harry to find the heirs without everyone finding out the truth about you and those secret powers..."

Draco remained silent. She had just voiced his own thoughts and worries. There was nothing he could answer to that, nothing that could be said to ease the pain of the uncertainty that awaited them. When he became Alex White, Draco had erased his past and built a new one. It had been easy enough. But he couldn't do that with his future; he couldn't create it, or make it all up. What would happen, would happen, and right now there was nothing he could do. Perhaps, when everything is finally over, he would be able to erase everything again and make up his own story. But for now, he had to suffer the anxiousness and the fear of not knowing what lay ahead. And he hated that feeling.

"I love you, Hermione," he whispered in her ear as they sat at the feet of a huge willow. She looked surprised to hear him say that, and he felt his face go slightly red. He hadn't even realized he had said it out loud. She huddled close to him and kissed him passionately. They stayed this way for a long time, watching the silvery moonlight reflecting on the lake, neither of them saying a word.

"Draco," Hermione asked quietly after a moment, breaking the silence between them. "When all this is over, will you change back to your old self?"

He was a bit startled by his question. "No, I can't. The potion I took to change my appearance is permanent."

"No. I didn't mean your _physical_ self."

**a/n: hey guys, here you are, I hope you liked this chapter. I know that last line might seem a bit strange. My sister didn't understand it. But then again, my sis is stupid, so it figures. lol. Anyway, if it doesn't make sense, just tell me, but mostly, REVIEW!!!!!!******


End file.
